tueur à gage
by haevenly
Summary: Duo fait des cours de tirs mais ses performences vont le conduire a un métier auquel il n'avait encore jamais songé...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

Note 2 : j'aime le tire

Note 3: je suis pas en avance avec ma fic souffrance désolé

Chapitre un : impatience

POV duo :

J'ouvre la boite aux lettres, pas totalement réveillé. Je suis encore en caleçon, on est samedi matin, il est 9h30 et je viens de me lever. Je prends le tas d'enveloppe et les regarde tout en traversant le jardin pour retourner dans la maison où flotte une douce odeur de café.

- Quatre ! Courriers ! Je crie depuis la cuisine en posant les enveloppes sur le plan de travaille.

Je sors une tasse du placard et me sert du café. Quatre arrive dans la cuisine en sifflant. Et bien il y a des gens bien réveillé à neuf heures et demi le week-end. Quatre, c'est mon meilleur ami, il doit bien faire une tête de moins que moi et il est blond aux yeux bleus. On se connaît depuis qu'on est hauts comme trois pommes ce qui fait quand même un bon bout de temps. Il lit donc le courrier et me tend une des enveloppes.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à ton nom idiot. Si tu prenais le temps de lire tu aurais sans doute remarqué. Dit-il en souriant.

- Merci.

Jeune tireur ? Nan c'est pas possible ! J'ouvre l'enveloppe à la hâte et en sort une lettre sur laquelle est écrit : « cher jeune, je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la société de tir dans laquelle tu t'es inscrit pour suivre un cours. Notre première rencontre aura lieu le mercredi 27 juillet à 18h00 précise au stand de tir. Blablabla »

Ils m'acceptent c'est trop génial. Quatre me sourit et me tend sa lettre sur laquelle est écrit la même chose. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Ca va être génial Qua' chou !

- Je suis d'accord, ça va être très intéressant.

Ça fait un moment que je me suis inscrit à ce cours et j'ai réussi à convaincre Quatre d'en faire autant. Ça a prit du temps, il déteste tout ce qui est arme de guerre mais bon, je suis très convaincant quand je veux. Faut dire que je ne lui ai pas non plus laissé le choix et puis le fait qu'il y aura des mecs ça l'a plutôt motivé. Ben oui, il aussi gay que moi alors forcément ça sera intéressant. Le 27 ? Mais c'est mercredi !

- Quatre ! C'est dans quatre jours ! YATTA !!

Je sautille sur place et serre la lettre contre moi comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand trésor. J'avale mon café en vitesse et monte prendre une douche. Je suis trop impatient d'y être surtout que je suis sûr qu'on va y faire des bonnes rencontres. Bref je me rappelle tout de même que j'ai rendez-vous avec Hilde et que c'est pour ça que je suis levé si tôt. Si j'arrive en retard, elle va me détruire.

J'enfile un jean noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur avant de me natter les cheveux. Je me poste devant le miroir et souligne mes yeux de noirs pour faire en faire ressortir la couleur. Améthyste, couleur unique. Je m'admire encore dix minutes dans le miroir. J'ai une silhouette fine, de dos on pourrait croire que je suis une fille faut dire que mes cheveux longs n'arrangent rien. J'ai également un visage fin, doux et pâle, je déteste le soleil. Je suis quand même musclé faut pas croire. Bref.

Je cours en bas, salue Quatre en passant et attrape mes clefs au vol avant de sortir pour traverser le jardin. J'ouvre le portail et marche. Il fait magnifiquement beau. C'est un temps d'été. Arrivé au bout de la rue, je tourne à droite et me dirige vers un café.

Sur la terrasse, exposé au soleil, les tables sont toutes occupées, les gens discutent joyeusement en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus coupés court et vêtu d'une robe bleu ciel me fait un signe de la main. Je vais m'asseoir face à elle et lui sourit.

- Salut hilde. Ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Super.

- Rooooh Duo, j'ai rencontré un type super hier soir dans un bar.

- Hilde t'as encore dragué tout le monde.

- Mais non. Il est magnifique. Grand, brun avec une mèche devant l'œil, yeux verts. Il a une voix parfaite mais…

- Mais il est gay c'est ça ?

- Exact… comment sais-tu ?

- Parce que sinon tu aurais commencé ta phrase par « j'ai rencontré ma future conquête hier soir dans un bar »…

Elle me sourit. Elle sait que je la connais par cœur. Hilde est ma meilleure amie. Bah oui, faut aussi en avoir une. Elle est adorable et avec elle, on s'amuse à faire des commentaires sur les mecs qui passent. Elle me cherche l'homme parfait. Elle tient absolument à me caser, me demandé pas pourquoi, j'en sais trop rien.

Bon j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, les mecs qu'elle m'a présenté jusqu'à maintenant étaient tous des bons coups mais juste pour un soir… le mec parfait, je le trouverai tout seul. Elle est pleine de bonne attention ma princesse. Elle appelle le serveur et commande deux milk-shakes à la vanille.

La matinée commence. Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, on se met à observer autour de nous pour voir s'il y a des beaux mecs aux alentours mais ce matin, il y a pas foule. Juste des vieux couples et trois adolescents. Oui je sais j'ai tout juste 18 ans, je suis aussi encore considéré comme tel… quoique… bref eux doivent avoir… aller quoi ? 15 ans ? Nan mais regardez les comme ils se la pètent. Ils font les grands à fumer leurs cigarettes et à parler des nanas qu'ils se sont envoyés. Je plains ses filles si c'est vrai. Ouah j'ai envie d'aller les frapper, me demander pas pourquoi mais là ça me prend. Hilde aussi vu le regard qu'elle leur lance. Une jeune fille passe à coté d'eux et ils la sifflent. Elle fait comme si elle n'a rien entendu et continue son chemin mais un des mecs la retient par le poignet et avec un grand sourire lui propose de se joindre à eux. Elle refuse mais il insiste.

- Désolé Hilde.

Je me lève et me dirige vers leur table, voyant qu'ils ne la laissent pas tranquille.

-enfin t'es arrivée p'tite sœur, ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends. Je dis en souriant à l'adolescente.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et réponds :

- Excuses-moi, j'ai été retenu.

Je fusille du regard le mec qui la tient et l'attrape par le col.

- Ne la touche plus c'est clair ?

- Ou… oui.

Je le lâche et amène la jeune fille à notre table. Elle s'assied en me remerciant.

- C'est rien. Je m'appelle Duo et voici ma meilleure amie, Hilde.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Anaïs.

J'étais alors loin de me douter que j'allais la revoir quatre jours après…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: premier cours

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre deux : premier cours**

Nous sommes samedi 30, il est 6h30 du matin et j'ai encore de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Hilde débarque en courrant dans la cuisine, suivit de Quatre. Et ben, y en a qui ont de l'énergie à revendre tôt le matin. Hilde est venu dormir hier soir, c'est surtout parce que c'est elle qui nous amène au tir.

Bah oui, elle a une voiture. On a tous le permis mais sans véhicule ça sert à rien. Enfin, c'est le dernier jour qu'elle nous emmène puisque cet après-midi je vais chercher ma moto. Pour en revenir au pourquoi de mon réveil à une heure pareille, c'est parce que Quatre et moi avons le premier cours de tir. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte qu'on y soit.

Mercredi j'ai revu Anaïs, elle est au cours avec nous et elle est super adorable comme fille. On rigole bien.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et vais m'habiller. J'enfile un pantalon kaki et un sweat-shirt noir. J'ouvre en grand le placard qui est dans l'entrée et par à la recherche de mes rangers. Je les attache ce qui me prend du temps vu qu'il faut encore que j'enfile les lacets puis rejoints les autres dans le vestibule.

Enfin on y va. Le trajet en voiture se fait dans le calme et Hilde nous souhaite une bonne matinée. Notre premier cours durera toute la matinée, de 7h30 à midi.

- Duo, ne tue personne.

- Promis princesse. A tout à l'heure.

Je ferme la portière et suis Quatre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Anaïs est déjà là, elle court vers nous et nous fait la bise. Nous nous sommes revus le mercredi 27 lors de la soirée d'information et c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle était dans le cours avec nous. Elle est vêtue d'un jean noir et un pull bleu marine rayé blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont retenus par un élastique et ses lèvres sont peintes en rouge rubis. Elle est magnifique, il faut avouer.

A coté de moi, Quatre est en grande conversation avec un mec qui doit avoir au moins cinq ans de plus que lui. Bref ! Les moniteurs arrivent et nous demandent de nous taire. On écoute attentivement les règles de sécurité puis après une heure de blabla, ils nous distribuent nos armes. Des Fass 90, se sont des fusils de l'armée. Ils sont magnifiques. Un mètre de long pour quatre kilos trois cents quand le magasin est plein. La balle a une vitesse de neuf cent cinquante mètres seconde. Une arme de psychopathe. Un des monos qui est très grand, bruns avec une mèche qui cache un de ses yeux verts nous dit :

- On va vous faire une démo pour que vous voyiez la position que vous devez prendre. Vous tirerez ensuite les uns après les autres. On vous prévient d'avance pas que vous décidiez de porter plainte pour attouchement, on aura sûrement besoin de corriger vos positions alors si quelqu'un ne veux pas, qu'il le dise. Anna s'occupera des filles et moi, je rectifierai la position des garçons.

Il fait signe à une fille blonde de le suivre. Elle s'allonge à plat ventre sur la stalle et il explique comment mettre la crosse du fusil dans le creux de l'épaule histoire de pas se la déboîter.

Pendant qu'elle le fait, il explique qu'il faut être détendu, les jambes écartées pour plus de stabilité et qu'il faut s'assurer d'être sur la bonne cible. Elle fait un tir à blanc puis se lève. Le brun demande si quelqu'un veut essayer comme personne ne répond, il en choisit un au hasard.

Devinez sur qui ça tombe ? Oui oui, sur moi. Je me mets donc à plat ventre et regarde le moniteur.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si c'est mademoiselle qui s'occupe de moi ?

- Désolé jeune homme mais les règles sont les règles, pas de drague ici.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre :

- Je suis gay blaireau !

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le « blaireau » mais accepte néanmoins que la blonde s'occupe de corriger ma position. Alors qu'elle me tire la jambe droite plus sur le coté, un silence se fait puis la blonde se lève pour faire un salut militaire, à coté d'elle, le mono l'imite. Je tourne la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passe et vois arriver un mec super canon. Il est grand, baraque, les cheveux bruns en batailles, et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon militaire rentré dans des rangers noir et d'un t-shirt kaki assez moulant laissant voir qu'il est très musclé. Il regarde les deux moniteurs et dit d'une voix grave :

- Repose soldats.

Bah oui, je vous ai pas dit que nos moniteurs sont des militaires ? J'ai du oublier. Bref donc oui ils sont militaires et visiblement ce mec est leur supérieur.

- Tout va bien ? Demande-il.

- Oui mon général. Répond la blonde.

- Tant mieux.

Il me regarde. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher des siens. Son regard est froid et malgré tout je perçois une certaine chaleur. Il se penche vers moi et déplace ma jambe avant de me dire :

- Ne vous crispez pas.

A nouveau il se penche, s'agenouille sur la stalle et déplace ma main pour la caler comme il faut sous la crosse du fusil. Oh mon dieu. Je vais mourir si ça continue. J'inspire doucement, retiens ma respiration six secondes et expire. Il parait que ça calme. Non mais comment vous voulez que je me détente s'il reste penché au-dessus de moi pour regarder ce que je fais et si je le fais bien.

- Excusez-moi mon général !

C'est la voix de Quatre. Le général se relève et Winner demande :

- Dites, pendant le cours, est-ce qu'on pourra toucher à d'autres armes ?

Je l'aime ce gamin. Héhé. Il n'est pas con, il sait que je suis pas trop à l'aise. Bref, la monitrice du coup reprend sa place, accroupie à coté de la stalle. Elle me demande ce que je vois.

- La cible numéro six.

Elle hoche la tête et me dit que je peux tirer quand je me sens prêt. Je respire avec lenteur. Quand mon rythme cardiaque se fait plus lent, je commence à plier le doigt, doucement, pour sentir quand la détente commence à être dur. Je sais que le coup va partir. Ça fait un petit : PAH. C'est normal je tire à blanc. Bref je me relève et sourit à Quatre.

- C'est normal. Me dit-il.

Oui c'est vrai, les amis ça sert aussi à nous sortir des situations embarrassantes.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: fin de cours

Titre: tueur à gages

Genre: euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note: les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre trois: fin de cours**

Après quelques minutes d'explications sur: comment insérer les balles dans le magasin, Anna nous distribue à chacun une cartouche avec cinq balles. Je les insère donc avec application dans le magasin et attends la suite. Le moniteur à la mèche sur lequel je peux enfin mettre un nom à savoir Trowa, nous donne des protections pour les oreilles. Oui ça fait du bruit. Vous vous en doutiez je pense. Bref. Après la distribution, Anna demande si il y a un volontaire. Comme je sais déjà plus ou moins à quoi ça ressemble, je lève la main. Et puis faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. Je ne sais pas si c'est un manque de motivation ou si c'est de la peur mais en tout cas, les autres n'ont pas l'air pressé.

Je m'allonge donc sur la stalle et me concentre pour prendre la bonne position et viser juste. Anna me demande si je vise bien le centre de la cible.

- Oui.

Elle me cache les yeux pendant cinq secondes et me demande si je suis toujours sur le centre de la cible.

- Non…

Wouah comment ça se fait que ça a bougé? Bref elle me demande de reviser et je le fais puis à nouveau elle me cache les yeux et… non je suis toujours sur le centre. Parfait. Je respire le plus lentement possible. Me détends et appuie doucement sur la détente. Quand je sens que ça devient plus dur, j'inspire un grand coup et tout en expirant, termine d'appuyer sur la détente. Le coup part faisant un bruit d'enfer et je sens la crosse du Fass me revenir dans l'épaule. Pas mal le retour quand même. Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'écran à coté de moi qui marque les résultats. Je vois alors un rond apparaître sur le centre de la cible. J'en ouvre la bouche de surprise et Anna aussi.

- La chance du débutant. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Sûrement. Réponds-je.

Je me remets à viser. A nouveau, je respire lentement, calmement et je sens une main m'attraper la jambe pour la déplacer. D'un: me faisant sursauter, de deux: me crispant 

Je tourne la tête et je sens une montée de chaleur. Générale machin truc est entrain de me toucher. Il est penché en avant je peux admirer à souhait ses yeux cobalts. Yeux qu'il lève vers moi. Je suis totalement absorbé par ce bleu profond et j'oublie tous les gens qui sont autour de moi. C'est sa voix grave qui me fait revenir sur terre.

- Tu peux respirer!

- Hein?

Je me sens rougir sous ma réponse très… recherchée et expire. C'est là d'ailleurs que je réalise qu'en effet, j'ai retenu ma respiration tout le temps que je l'admirais. De dieu. Je suis fort en apnée.

- Pardon. Je dis en baissant les yeux.

- Ton arme ne va pas tirer toute seule tu sais.

Son ton de voix est beaucoup moins froid qu'avant même si ce n'est pas chaleureux. Il me fait se qui semble être un sourire en coin et se redresse. Moi, je mets encore deux minutes à réagir puis finis par me retourner, encore rouge, et vise ma cible. Je mets plus de temps à tirer cette fois-ci parce qu'il me fait plus de temps pour me calmer. Mais quand c'est fait, j'appuie sur la détente et le coup part comme de rien. Je regarde mon score et à nouveau: en plein dans le centre.

- C'est pas possible. Me dit Anna. T'as un don…

Et croyez le ou non, les trois autres balles aussi atteignent le centre de la cible. Oui j'ai sûrement un don. Deux fois ça passe mais après c'est plus que de la chance. Quatre me félicite d'ailleurs pour ma performance et ce n'est pas le seul. Le général s'approche et me tends la main.

- Bravo, je n'avais encore jamais vu un débutant tirer aussi bien.

- Merci général…

- Yuy, Heero Yuy.

- Merci général Yuy.

Je lui serre la main. A nouveau je me perds dans ses yeux. Tout disparaît autour de moi. Je ne vois que lui. Juste lui. C'est Quatre qui me sort de ma rêverie pour me demander de lui ouvrir la culasse de son Fass. Je lui rends donc ce service et suit Heero des yeux alors qu'il quitte la salle.

Après une heure, tout le monde a tiré et le nettoyage arrive. C'est… long, agaçant. Il faut démonter le Fass dégraisser, graisser et à nouveau dégraisser. Me demander pas pourquoi j'en sais rien toujours est-il qu'il faut le faire. C'est bien long. Et puis il faut attendre que tout le monde ait fini la première pièce pour passer à la suivante. Y a vraiment des gens qui font les choses au ralenti, c'est dingue.

Une fois tout ça fini, on remonte l'arme dans l'ordre avec les pièces dans le bon sens sinon ça marche pas et on se met tous en ligne pour faire un tir à blanc afin de détendre le ressort. Pfiu c'est un sacré boulot le tir. Faut penser à pas mal de truc. Ensuite, l'un derrière l'autre, on va poser les Fass dans l'arbalétrier puis on attends. Les moniteurs nous demandent si c'était comme on pensait ou si on s'attendait à autre chose. Comme personne ne réponds ils demandent si on a aimer. Là, tout le monde dit oui. Moi en tout cas c'est sûr que j'aime ça. C'est excellent.

Hilde nous attend à la sortie, appuyée contre la voiture. Je me cours vers elle et lui colle un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- C'était bien? demande-t-elle.

- Gé-niale!

- Oui, et Duo a complètement craqué sur le général!

- Monsieur Maxwell! Appelle alors une voix grave

Quatre se plaque une main sur la bouche alors que je rougis de plus belle.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4: aprèsmidi

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre quatre : après-midi**

J'hésite à me retourner. J'ai un peu peur de ce que le général va dire, surtout s'il a entendu Quatre. Après avoir inspiré profondément, je me retourne en mode : power rangers force rouge et demande d'une toute petite voix :

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous parler ? Ça ne sera pas long.

Je hoche la tête et le suis à l'écart, observé par Quatre et Hilde qui se demandent sûrement autant que moi ce qu'il me veut. Il me tourne le dos et j'en profite pour admirer ses fesses bien moulées dans son pantalon militaire.

- M. Maxwell, vous pensez bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de suivre le règlement…

- Euh… absolument mon général. Je réponds comme si je savais de quoi il me parlait.

- C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous laisser travailler avec Anna. Ça ne serait pas juste envers les autres vous comprenez ?

- Je… euh… pas vraiment…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous permettrait de draguer pendant les heures ?

- Hein ? Mais je ne drague pas ! Je suis gay mon général c'est pour ça que l'autre moniteur, dont je me rappelle déjà plus le nom, m'a permis de travailler avec elle.

Il ne dit rien et finit par se retourner. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse et il me dit :

- Je comprends mieux les propos de votre ami… Bonne journée monsieur Maxwell.

Mince alors, il a entendu ce que Quatre a dit. Oh la la… Bon il n'a pas fait de remarque là dessus c'est déjà ça. Je retourne vers Hilde et Quatre et leur répète ma conversation avec le général. Bref.

Nous rentrons tranquillement. Oui parce que Hilde ne conduit pas vite du tout et je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle fait quand elle est sur l'autoroute.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, je sors de la voiture et demande à mon amie si elle reste manger. Comme elle me répond non je lui souhaite une bonne journée et traverse le jardin suivis par Quatre.

J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire à manger. Oui je sais cuisiner. Et je n'ai pas encore commencé de manger que je voudrais déjà avoir fini pour aller chercher ma moto.

En attendant, je réfléchis… le prochain cours n'est que dans un mois… C'est affreusement long… à moins que… j'ai une idée.

Je gare ma moto, que je viens d'aller chercher, devant le bâtiment et soupire de bien être. Ma moto est une petite merveille, depuis le temps que je l'attendais, je ne suis pas déçu. J'enlève mon casque et me dirige vers le bâtiment. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Anna.

- Tiens bonjour.

- Bonjour… je voudrais savoir si c'est possible de venir tirer aussi cet après-midi.

- Oui… mais tu seras sous la surveillance du général. C'est lui qui gère le stand les après-midi…

- Pas de problèmes.

Ouais tu parles qu'il y a pas de problème… je vais devoir me concentrer encore plus que durant une épreuve de math. Bon, aller, courage. J'entre dans la salle de tir et suis étonné. Il n'y a que deux personnes en plus du général.

- Euh… bonjour. Dis-je

Le général se retourne et vient vers moi.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Non… je viens tirer…

- Ah. Bon. Je vais vous chercher un Fass.

- Merci.

Il part et je remarque que les deux personnes déjà présentes sont des professionnels. Il y a un mec qui doit plus ou moins faire ma taille que je connais de vue parce qu'il habite en face de chez moi. Il est d'origine chinoise et a des cheveux noirs attachés en une petite queue de cheval. A coté de lui, un mec plus petit aux cheveux rouges. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

Le général Yuy me tend une arme et me fait signe d'aller vers une des stalles. Il me donne également un magasin plein et je me mets à plat ventre en tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

Pour le moment, ça marche plutôt bien. Je mets le magasin sur le fass et vise ma cible. Je sursaute alors qu'il déplace ma jambe.

- Déjà ce matin vous mettiez cette jambe fausse…

- Vous croyez sans doute que je fais exprès ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais rester concentré, votre respiration s'accélère.

Et il n'a pas tord. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a remarqué ça. J'inspire profondément et expire doucement. Je le refais deux trois fois et vise à nouveau.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas bien à respirer, vous pouvez plier une de vos jambes sur le coté.

- Non ça va. Merci.

J'appuie sur la détente et le coup part. Devinez quoi ! Oui, oui. En plein dans le mille.

- Vous avez déjà fait du tir ?

- Non. C'est ma première. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer… j'aime pas trop qu'un professeur me vouvoie… je me sens vieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas majeur ?

- J'ai dix-neuf ans mon général.

- Donc je peux vous vouvoyer.

- Faites comme vous voulez, après tout.

J'ai lâché ça comme s'il me faisait chier. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est apprécié. Quoique… je ne peux pas dire puisqu'il a toujours la même expression.

Deux heures. Je suis resté deux heures à tirer et toujours la balle était dans le centre de la cible. Je suis un pro. C'est dingue. Je mets ma veste et sort du bâtiment. Je mets mon casque et démarre ma moto. En passant devant l'arrêt de bus, je vois le général. Je m'arrête.

- Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5: dîner

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre cinq : dîner**

- Je vous ramène ?

Il me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Bah quoi ? J'ai quand même pas demandé un truc con… si ?

- Ca va vous faire un détour inutile. Fini-t-il par répondre après un moment de silence.

- Je dois de toute façon traverser la ville pour rentrer… Je vous ramène ou non ?

Il hésite. Ou alors son silence est sa réponse… j'enlève mon casque et le lui tends. (1) Il le regarde comme on aurait regardé un martien. Non mais c'est quoi son problème.

Ah tout de même. Il le prend et le met avant de s'installer derrière moi. Il plaque une main de chaque coté de ma taille. Je le prends par les poignets et déplace ses mains de façon à ce qu'il m'enlace le ventre.

- Ne croyiez rien de tordu … c'est pour vous éviter de tomber. Je justifie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mr Maxwell.

Alors qu'il me donne son adresse, je remets ma moto en route. Et hop démarrage.

Bon d'accord, je dois bel et bien me taper toute la ville mais je dois tout de même faire un détour. Oh pas très grand mais quand même.

Quand je m'arrête devant son jardin, il est passé 19h. Le général me rend mon casque et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre comme je viens d'en jeter un à la mienne.

- Je vous invite à dîner ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez perdu du temps en me ramenant.

- Ben, j'ai rien à faire donc ce n'est pas trop un problème. Je ne vous aurais pas proposé si j'étais pressé.

- Là n'est pas le problème… vous dînez avec moi ou pas ?

C'est qu'il insiste en plus. Pas que ça me déplaise mais ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise surtout s'il a entendu ce que Quatre disait ce matin… je finis tout de même par accepter.

Je gare ma moto et le suis dans le jardin. C'est plutôt tranquille comme quartier, on doit y être bien. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans l'entrée.

Ouah c'est que c'est joli dis donc. Le parquet a visiblement été fraîchement ciré et les murs sont d'un blanc… ça va très bien avec le parquet.

- Je suis rentré ! Lance-t-il.

Ah… il ne vit pas seul apparemment. C'est triste… mais la question est : est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Est-elle jolie ? Blonde ? Brune ? Est-il musclé ? Grand ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis curieux moi quand je m'y mets ! C'est dingue. J'entends une porte claquée et des pas qui se rapproche de l'escalier. La personne descend. J'aperçois des baskets noirs, un jeans délavé appartenant à un garçon… hum… un t-shirt plutôt moulant je dois avouer. Magnifique silhouette, très musclé. Puis finalement, un visage enfantin. De magnifiques yeux vert clair allant parfaitement avec cette chevelure, coupé en brosse, blonde comme le blé.

-et ben, c'était le moment. En retard comme d'habitude.

Je m'attendais à une voix plutôt aiguë mais c'est une voix rauque et amusée qui sort de la bouche du blond.

-« En retard, comme d'habitude » soupire le général. D'abord c'est pas comme d'habitude à moins que pour toi, répéter une action deux jours de suite soit une habitude.

- Oh la ferme 'ro. T'es fatigant quand tu parles.

C'est là que je réalise que en effet, il parle beaucoup. Ce matin et cet aprèm, il n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche et là. Hop il est humain, c'est fort. Et c'est qui ce mec ?

- C'est qui lui ? Demande le blond.

- Oh. Je te présente… Maxwell. Un des gars qui prend des cours de tir… très doué d'ailleurs… il m'a raccompagné, il reste dîné avec nous.

- Bon et bien je vais rajouter des couverts. Dit-il en souriant.

En passant à coté de moi il me lance :

- Moi c'est Roy. Enchanté.

- Euh… de même…

Quoi que… pas vraiment puisque je ne sais pas si le général et lui sont ensemble ou pas… je pense que oui. Non, je suis sûr qu'oui. C'est dommage.

- Je ne dérange pas au moins ? Je demande.

- Absolument pas. Répond Roy en repassant en sens inverse pour aller dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Tu veux à boire ?

- Un verre d'eau. Merci.

- Et un verre d'eau… suit moi. 'Ro va prendre ta douche, c'est prêt dans 15 minutes.

- Parfait.

Alors que Yuy monte prendre sa douche, je suis Roy dans la cuisine. Sur le mur, au-dessus de la table, des cadres sont là pour décorer. Ce sont des photos de Roy et du général ensemble.

Sur une ils sont à la plage en pleine partie de foot. Sur celle du dessous ils mangent des glaces et celle d'à coté, Roy le tient par le cou. Ça ne veut rien dire, je fais pareil avec Quatre… ça m'intrigue drôlement cette histoire.

- Alors comme ça tu fais du tir ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est super. J'adore ça.

- J'arrive pas à te mettre un âge… ni un prénom en faite.

- Je m'appelle Duo… j'ai 19 ans.

- Waaah t'es tout jeune… quoique… je ne puisse pas dire qu'à 22 ans je suis vieux… oh 'ro t'es déjà là

- Je ne suis pas encore partie.

Je me retourne et manque de faire un infarctus.

A suivre.

(1): Bernie m'a fait un excellente remarque. très chers lecteurs, pour ceux qui ne savent pas (ce n'est pas un crime rassurez-vous) achez dès maintenant que sur un moto, en cas d'accident la personne la plus touché est celle de derrière donc si vous êtes a deux sur un moto mais que vous n'avez qu'un casque, faite la porter a la personne derrière vous, vous avez plus de 50 chance de rester en vie et sans blessure grave que celui derrière vous si il a pas de casque.


	6. Chapter 6: dîner suite

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre six : **

Je sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je le regarde, bouche ouverte mais suffisamment pour qu'il me prenne pour un abruti fini. Bon en même temps, je m'excuse, mais on a pas idée de débarquer dans une cuisine en boxer ! Surtout avec un corps comme le sien. Il a des muscles partout. Ça me donne envie de baver à moins que je ne sois déjà entrain de le faire.

- Tu cherche quoi ? Demande Roy

- Ce que tu as fait de mon t-shirt noir ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui avec écrit « les yeux revolvers ».

- Je l'ai mis au sale ce matin… il traînait sur le lit, je savais pas s'il était propre.

Le général repart et Roy reprend sa conversation avec moi. On parle de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi. Je me demande toujours si Yuy et lui sont amants ou pas. Ça me perturbe au plus au point mais je ne pourrais me permettre de leur demander. A moins de le faire subtilement mais c'est pas dans mes cordes de demander les choses avec subtilité. J'y vais plutôt à la dure.

Roy commence à cuisiner tout en continuant à me poser plein de questions sur ma vie. Je lui réponds volontiers et c'est d'ailleurs une de ses questions qui me permet de poser la mienne.

- Dis voir Duo, tu as une copine ?

- Non… je suis gay. Je réponds comme si c'était évident. Et toi ? T'es avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Le général ?

Moment de silence qui me fait réaliser que j'ai vraiment posé LA question. Je me plaque une main sur la bouche en rougissant telle une collégienne et m'excuse.

- Je suis très indiscret.

- Ce n'est rien. Répond-t-il en souriant. Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui je suis avec Heero.

- Ah…

Déception et choc à la fois. Déception de savoir que le général n'est pas célibataire et choqué de savoir qu'il est gay. Ouah. C'est magnifique. Le général revient au moment où Roy finit de cuisiner.

On passe à table et le général commence à discuter avec moi. Il me pose également énormément de questions, ça ne me dérange pas plus que pour Roy qu'il se renseigne sur ma vie mais j'ai peur de lui poser des questions trop indiscrètes.

Peu après le dessert car Roy me demande mon numéro de téléphone que je lui donne.

Il se lève et s'étire.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis mort… Bonne nuit Duo, content de t'avoir rencontrer.

- De même. Bonne nuit Roy.

Le général se lève et lui embrasse le front. C'est là, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je pense aussi à partir.

- vous ne voulez pas un coup de main pour la vaisselle avant que je ne parte ?

- Non merci. Tu veux encore quelque chose à boire ? demande le général

Oui au cours du repas, il s'est décidé à me tutoyer. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

- Non, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit général.

- En dehors des cours, tu peux m'appeler Heero.

- Euh… Bonne nuit… Heero…

Ça me fait tout bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom mais allons-y, c'est si gentiment demandé. Je prends ma moto et rentre, les pensées encore pleines de ma soirée. Roy et le général sont très sympas, on a bien rigolé faut avouer. J'ai appris que le général voulait être pompier, il y a longtemps, qu'il a 27 ans. Oui il est jeune et déjà général. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. C'est la soirée des révélations. Et elle ne se termine pas encore puisqu'en rentrant, je retrouve Quatre avec notre moniteur, en grande rigolade dans le salon.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je.

- Tu rentres tard Duo. Où étais-tu ?

- Chez le général… Monsieur Barton.

- Trowa.

- Trowa, bonsoir. Je vais me coucher, je te raconterais demain.

Je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher, loin de me douter qu'au bout de dix minutes mon téléphone va recevoir un message. A contrecoeur, je me lève et vais le prendre sur mon bureau. C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas.

-« Je voudrais bien que l'on se revoie, c'était une super soirée, t'es très sympa et avec 'ro on voudrait bien que tu reviennes manger un de ses quatre. (Il t'apprécie, t'es un privilégié) bonne nuit, Roy »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7: aprèsmidi

tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

Note 2 : les notes en bas de pages, en italique sont de BernieCalling mdr

**Chapitre sept : un après-midi**

Nous sommes mercredi, je n'ai pas cours. Je n'ai jamais cours le mercredi après-midi. Et je vais voir Roy. On va en ville, faire les magasins. Je suis content parce que je m'entends bien avec lui, même si je devrais le jalouser d'être le copain d'Heero. Je me dis quand même qu'en me rapprochant de Roy, je vais me rapprocher d'Heero, c'est tout bonus pour moi.

Je suis assis sur ma moto, mon casque posé sur le réservoir et un autre sous le bras. J'attends devant la maison Yuy. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Roy sort. Il m'adresse un signe de la main et se dirige vers moi. Il est vêtu d'un jean délavé qui lui arrive au milieu des fesses laissant apparaître un caleçon noir et un t-shirt bleu ciel sous une veste en jean. Je lui tends le casque que j'avais sous le bras et mets le mien. Il se met derrière moi.

- C'est bon ? Je demande.

- Oui. Vas-y.

Je démarre. Pour cette sortie, nous allons faire les magasins. Nous sommes tous les deux fans de shopping. Oui, le centre-ville est quelque peu… éloigné de chez nous donc à moto c'est toujours mieux que dans des transports en commun bondés de monde.

Après 10 minutes à peine, je me gare.

- En faite, tu viens manger ce soir ? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges pas. Ça fera plaisir à Heero et puis, il y aura Trowa… Tu le connais non ?

- Oui et il s'entend très bien avec mon meilleur ami.

- Quatre Winner ? Il n'arrête pas d'en parler depuis samedi.

C'est Quatre qui sera content en apprenant ça. J'accepte l'invitation et on se dirige dans un magasin de fringues.

Après une heure de shopping intensive, nous nous dirigeons de bon cœur à la terrasse d'un café ou on commande des limonades.

- Ouahhh… J'ai jamais autant marché de ma vie. Je dis en m'étirant.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Pfiu il fait une de ces chaleurs en plus.

- En même temps, on est en plein été.

Et en plein soleil. Mais ça ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de lui dire. Soleil qui fait briller ses cheveux dorés.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu sors avec Yuy ?

Il éclate d'un rire cristallin. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche et se penche pour s'accouder à la table. Mes yeux se perdent dans ses iris verts et il sourit.

- Regarde-moi bien.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Quoi ?

Il se laisse à nouveau aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et me pointe du doigt.

- Tu es bien le premier à ne pas remarquer mon air de famille avec Heero. (1)

- HEIN ??

Imaginez la tête que je dois avoir à l'instant même. Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air totalement abruti.

- Je suis le petit frère d'Heero. (2)

- Mais il a quel age ? Et pourquoi avoir menti ? Ouaaaaahhh…

- Il a 24 ans. Ne prends pas cet air d'ahuri. J'aime bien voir la réaction des gens quand je dis ça… et je pense que j'aurai bien aimé avoir un mec comme lui. Sourit Roy.

Je ne dis rien et souris niaisement. Bon. Heero ne sort pas avec Roy, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est célibataire ni qu'il est gay en fin de compte… si ?

- J'aimerai bien te répondre mais je ne le vois jamais avec personne… soit il est discret, soit il a jamais eu de relation.

- J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Je demande.

- Oui… toujours est-il qu'il parle sans arrêt de toi. Bon… juste pour parler de tes performances en tir mais c'est un bon début.

Je ris et attrape ma limonade. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour voir Heero. Je suis sûr que l'atmosphère du dîner sera plus détendue encore que la dernière fois maintenant que je sais qu'il ne sort pas avec Roy. Et puis il y aura Trowa, ça peut être marrant. Ah. Il faut que je vous dise. Quatre et Trowa se sont donc vus samedi soir et revus dimanche. Ils ont complètement craqué l'un pour l'autre et ça, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure même si aucun des deux ne veut l'admettre.

Une fois nos limonades finies, nous nous dirigeons vers la moto. Je l'enfourche et lève la tête vers le ciel. Le temps est vraiment magnifique. Roy, face à moi me fixe en souriant.

- Quoi ? Je demande.

- Rien. Je me disais que si mon frère ne te remarquait pas, c'est qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux.

Je ris sous la remarque et me penchant légèrement en avant attrape Roy par le devant du t-shirt pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Une fois séparés, je souris.

- Merci pour cet après-midi.

A suivre…

héhé vous non plus vous aviez pas vu hein ? _mdr, c'est pas comme si c'était un film_

Vous êtes sur le cul pas vrai ? _Ca ne pouvait pas être le grand frère vu qu'il était plus jeune._


	8. Chapter 8: repas

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre huit : repas**

Ça va bien faire une heure que j'essaie de trouver une tenue pour le dîner de ce soir… je suis rentré il y a tout juste une heure et demi. En ramenant Roy, j'ai croisé Heero qui m'a demandé d'amener Quatre avec moi… Lui il n'a pas de problème, le Trowa il est déjà sous le charme et même… il a un style vestimentaire dit « classique » alors que moi soit c'est jugé provocant soit c'est jugé… débraillé ? Bon je vous l'accorde que porter des pantalons en dessous des fesses ça fait pas très habillé… donc faut que j'essaie de faire une mixe entre les deux styles et ce n'est pas vraiment gagné.

Ça va tout de même faire près d'une heure que j'essaie et je me dis qu'il faut que je laisse mes fringues entre des mains expertes. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et me dirige vers le salon où Hilde joue à un jeu vidéo avec Quatre.

- Hildy ! Je m'exclame en me postant devant la télé.

- Duo dégage, tu m'empêches de gagner. Râle Quatre.

- arrête Quatre, tu perds tout le temps à ce jeu. Hiiiilde !

- Quoi ? Oh ! … J'ai encore gagné.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Après lui avoir expliqué mon problème de vêtement, elle monte dans ma chambre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon armoire et me choisit une tenue.

- Tu sais que tu as deux heures devant toi ? Me demande-t-elle

- Oui mais je prévois. Et puis Kat' veut que je range ma chambre…

Ce qui risque de me prendre plus de deux heures vu le bordel qu'il y a ! Mais j'ai promis que je le ferai et je tiens toujours parole. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre de suite. Je remercie Hilde pour son choix de vêtement et la regarde quitter la pièce avec un air de dire « cause toujours tu m'intéresses ». Les filles sont vraiment bizarres par moment.

Bon, je me mets à mon ménage. Je commence par faire une pile avec tous les vêtements qui traînent par terre. Une énoooorme pile d'ailleurs. J'ouvre en grand ma fenêtre histoire d'aérer un grand coup et défait mes draps pour les ajouter à la pile qui va partir au lavage d'ici peu. Je sens que ça va vraiment être long ce rangement.

En deux heures…. Pff comme si que ça serait suffisant. Il me faudrait au moins une journée pour finir.

Je ramasse tout ce qu'il y a par terre pour le balancer sur mon lit et descends chercher l'aspirateur sous le regard moqueur de ma meilleure amie.

Une fois l'appareil ménagé remonté, j'embarque le tas de linge pour l'amener au sous-sol où il y a la machine à laver et à sécher le linge. Je fais un tri rapide et mets une machine en route avant de remonter en quatrième vitesse à mon rangement. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Je sais même pas par où commencer. J'en ai déjà marre.

J'ai toujours détesté le rangement mais alors là. J'en suis dégoûté à vie. Je m'approche de mon bureau. Enfin… c'est plus une déchetterie à ce stade tellement il y a de papier dessus. Je pousse tout par terre et vais à la cuisine chercher des sacs poubelles. J'en ouvre un que j'accroche au bureau pour le faire tenir et commence à trier.

Je balance tout ce qui est inutile. J'ai des feuilles datées d'il y a plus de six mois. Dans le genre pas utile on ne fait pas mieux.

Sur mon bureau, je fais une pile avec ce que je garde et elle n'est pas grande la pile. En faite, il y a juste trois livres de cours et une dizaine de feuilles de cours également, que je ne retrouvais pas depuis longtemps.

Bref. Le bureau c'est fait.

En trente minutes, temps records. Nan, n'applaudissez pas ça me gêne.

Je repars à mon armoire. Hop tri ! Je la vide totalement en essayant de ne pas froisser les habits qui sont encore pliés bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux et commence à balancer les habits que je ne mets plus et ceux qui sont trop petits. Là j'en ai déjà pour une heure plus quinze minutes pour plier et ranger. Ça, c'est fait.

Ensuite, tout ce qui est sur mon lit. Il y a des cd, des livres, des stylos sans capuchons, des papiers et des emballages et des capotes sûrement périmées. Je me tourne vers l'étagère vide et passe un coup de chiffons pour enlever la poussière accumulée avant de ranger les cd et les livres dessus, le reste par à la poubelle.

Je branche l'aspirateur et le passe trois fois pour être sur. Dis donc, c'est que c'était vraiment dégueulasse dans cette chambre.

Maintenant elle respire. C'est dingue. Je descends les poubelles et l'aspirateur et part à la recherche de cire pour le parquet.

Je remonte, fais mon lit et mets le cirage. Ouah, c'est tout beau tout brillant et je suis presque en retard.

Je me change en quatrième vitesse. Hilde m'a choisi un pantalon slim noir et une chemise blanche. C'est élégant mais pas trop sérieux. Je passe à la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse, me coiffe et me parfume et descends dans l'entrée où Quatre m'attend depuis au moins quinze minutes.

- On y va ? Je demande.

- En voiture ou à moto ?

- En voiture.

Je prends les clefs de la voiture de Hilde, après lui avoir demandé la permission, sur le meuble qui se trouve près de la porte d'entrée et me dirige au garage. J'ouvre la voiture et monte. Quatre, à la place du mort, semble stresser. Pas à cause de la place hein ! Parce qu'il y aura Trowa.

On arrive chez les Yuy après Quinze minutes.

Roy nous ouvre avec un grand sourire.

- Entrez. Dit-il après que l'on se soit excusé du retard.

- Merci. Wouah ! ça sent bon. Je dis alors qu'une odeur de poulet rôtit vient me chatouiller le nez.

- C'est Heero qui cuisine ce soir. Venez, ils sont à la cuisine.

Nous suivons Roy dans la cuisine et je reste sur le cul… pas d'autre qualificatif. Bon d'accord il fait chaud dans cette cuisine mais il ne faut pas exagérer… Heero, appuyé contre le plan de travaille est vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise largement ouverte laissant apparaître… un téton piercé… on cuisine pas dans ce genre de tenue …

- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu à la bourre j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller m'habiller convenablement. Dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

- Pas de problème. Je réponds.

Quatre ? Il est complètement absorbé par Trowa. Roy passe à coté de moi et chuchote :

- Arrête de fixer mon frère comme ça ou tu vas finir par te baver dessus.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9: un an et demi

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre neuf : un an et demi**

Je suis allongé sur les dalles froides qui recouvrent le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel j'observe depuis près d'une heure la fenêtre du dernier étage du bâtiment d'en face. La fenêtre du salon pour être précis. Plus d'une heure que je me les gèle dans le froid hivernal. Je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez en faisant bien attention de ne pas quitter des yeux la fenêtre et soupire. Le canon de mon Fass posé sur le rebord du toit.

Je suis tueur à gages. Mon but ? Assassiner les gens qui en savent trop sur les membres de la mafia russes. Non je ne suis pas en Russie mais bien en amérique. Mais ils ont un Q.G ici. Bref je me rappelle même plus comment j'en suis arrivé à faire ce job. Ou presque. J'ai tenté d'oublier…

Vous vous rappelez le chinois qui habite en face de chez moi ? Ben c'est un mafieux… Je l'ai découvert par hasard et comme il a vu que j'étais très doué en tir bah c'était ou je mourais ou je bossais pour eux.

Je vous explique tout de même, histoire que vous voyez un peu plus claire.

Peu après le départ d'Heero, j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique qu'il avait. Bon on n'a pas idée de parler d'assassiner quelqu'un en plein milieu de la rue, à un feu rouge mais bon. Lui l'a fait. Et quand son regard a croisé le mien, je peux vous dire que j'ai vu toute ma vie défiler en quelques secondes. Il m'a demandé de la suivre chez lui. Vu le ton de sa voix, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix donc je l'ai fait sans broncher.

Il m'a fait m'asseoir sur un canapé, son regard était froid. Un peu trop mon goût. Il m'a dit que je n'aurai jamais du entendre ce que je venais d'entendre et je peux vous dire que j'ai jamais autant eu peur. Il m'a lâché d'une voix menaçante :

- Un témoin ça fait pas très joli.

Là je me suis dit que j'allais y passer mais il a abordé le sujet qui m'a sauvé. Le fait que je soit très doué au tir, voir un peu trop doué. Il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. Enfin proposer. Ça ressemblait plus à une menace mais sur le coup j'ai tout de suite accepté !

C'est qu'après être arrivé chez moi que j'y ai vraiment réfléchi et plein de questions me sont arrivées en tête et puis finalement, lors de mon premier jour, j'ai vu que c'était pas si mal de descendre des gens surtout qu'ils sont souvent pourris, des trafiquants de drogue, d'armes, j'ai presque l'impression de faire ma BA et de débarrasser la terre de fumier.

Inutile de vous dire que je suis tenu au secret bien que je l'ai tout de même avoué à Hilde. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, quand elle a vu que j'avais un salaire un peu trop élevé pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore diplômé, elle ne m'a plus lâché, elle a commencé à me poser des tas de questions et j'ai craqué. Elle ne l'a pas prit mal, elle m'a juste sourit et m'a fait promettre de faire attention à moi.

Heero ? Une sacré histoire… vous vous souvenez sûrement la fameuse soirée où on était mangé chez lui avec Quatre ? Et bien ce jour là il m'a avoué que je ne l'avais pas laissé indifférent. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, un mois plus tard il partait en mission à l'autre bout du monde.

Au début il m'appelait tous les soirs et il m'envoyait une carte une fois par semaine. Pas de soucis, j'avais toujours des nouvelles. Puis elles se sont fait rare pour finalement être inexistante les trois derniers mois. Ça fait un an et demi que l'on sort ensemble. Jour pour jour. Je me demande s'il y pense… moi oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Je veux dire par là que je n'ai rien pour me changer les idées.

Le vent se lève rendant le froid encore plus insupportable. Je suis complètement engourdi et je commence à en avoir marre d'être là mais ça fait partie de mon job. Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs faut pas croire. Mais dans le froid, ce n'est pas cool.

Heero… il me manque tellement, je me demande ce qu'il devient, s'il va bien, s'il est… vivant ? J'ai tellement peur.

C'est une ombre qui passe devant la fenêtre qui me fait penser à autre chose qu'Heero. Je vise et tire. La silhouette tombe sur la moquette et je tire encore deux coups pour m'assurer de sa mort. Je me lève, engourdi par le froid et lève la tête vers le ciel gris. Quelques flocons commencent à tomber et j'entends au loin un hélicoptère. Une larme roule le long de ma joue. Le vent me fouette le visage et je m'essuie les yeux d'un revers de main avant de décharger mon arme et de la ranger soigneusement dans un sac que je mets sur mon épaule. Un dernier regard sur l'immeuble en face et je quitte celui sur lequel je suis depuis une heure et quinze minutes. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et sort de l'immeuble pour traverser la rue.

Quand j'entre dans la maison, il fait bien chaud. J'enlève mes chaussures et ma veste et me dirige vers le salon où Quatre est appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, occupé à fixer Roy qui est au téléphone. Roy est souvent chez nous en ce moment, lui et Hilde sont devenu très amis et comme Hilde vit chez nous le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement et bien il est souvent là. Il me sourit et me tends le combiné.

- C'est pour toi.

- C'est qui ? Je demande en soupirant.

En ce moment, je ne veux ni parler, ni voir personne. Je suis démotivé.

- Prends, tu verras.

Voyant qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus, je prends le téléphone et réponds. C'est une voix grave qui se fait entendre à l'autre bout.

-_ Duo ? C'est Heero._

Je quitte le salon pour monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre et réponds :

- Hee-chan ? Tu m'as manqué…

- J_e sais. Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir appe__lé__ plus tôt._

- T'es tout excusé, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Dieu merci tu es en vie.

- O_oooh oui. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt, je rentre demain._

Je m'adosse au mur, la tête contre et me rends à peine compte que des larmes de bonheur glissent lentement le long de mes joues. Savoir qu'Heero va revenir c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis bien des mois. J'avais tellement peur de plus le revoir.

-_ Duo t'es là_ ? S'inquiète-t-il

- Oui oui… parle-moi Heero, ne t'arrête pas.

-_ Ca va_ ?

- J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Il me parle de ces derniers mois où il faisait de la surveillance. Je l'écoute, absorbé par son flot de paroles. Sa voix… elle m'a tellement manqué. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_ Duo, il faut que je te laisse mais je passe te voir demain_.

- Promis ?

-_ Juré_.

- D'accord.

-_ Duo_ ? dit-il après un moment de silence

- Oui ?

- J_e t'aime_.

Une nouvelle vague de larme monte. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit. Avant il se contentait de me dire que je lui manquais. La communication est coupé mais je m'en fiche. Lui, il sait que je l'aime. Je lui l'ai souvent répété. J'ai qu'une hâte : être demain pour pouvoir me jeter dans ses bras.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10: retour

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre dix : retour**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Il fait jour, le soleil éclaire faiblement ma chambre. Un soleil hivernal qui réchauffera doucement l'atmosphère. Je baille et jette mes couvertures au pied de mon lit avant de m'étirer. J'ai bien dormi dis donc. Je me lève et, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, traverse la pièce. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je fais ensuite un tour à la salle de bain où je prends une bonne douche. Une serviette autour de la taille, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'habille. Un jean délavé et une chemise noir. Un peu de classe tout de même. J'entends de l'agitation à l'étage du dessous et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ai à peine atteint la dernière marche que des bras puissants m'enlacent la taille et me font tourner. Je ris en criant d'arrêter. Une fois à terre, je recule la tête pour voir qui me tient ainsi et pousse un cri de joie.

-HEERO !

Je jette mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que Hilde et Quatre étaient à coté. Ce n'est qu'en me séparant de mon homme que je les ai vu. Bref. Je me blottis contre Heero. J'ai besoin de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa respiration dans mon oreille, de le sentir contre moi et surtout, d'entendre sa voix.

- Duo. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Hee-chan !

Un nouveau baiser est échangé et nous nous rendons au salon, main dans la main. Je le mets face à moi et le contemple de haut en bas.

- T'as bronzé. Je remarque.

- Et toi t'as pris quelques centimètres.

Je souris et lui fait un bisou dans le cou avant de le laisser s'asseoir. Son expression se fait soudainement sérieuse. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire. Il me prend la main et la caresse doucement. Son regard cobalt s'ancre au mien. Je peux y lire de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude.

- Duo… il y a 3 semaines plus ou moins, tu m'as dit être devenu tueur à gages…

-Oui…

- Arrête !

- Quoi ? Je demande surpris.

- Duo je veux pas que tu fasses un tel métier. C'est dangereux.

- Tu mets ta vie en péril presque tout le temps toi…

- Tu n'es pas moi Duo. Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

- C'est autre chose que le danger qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ? Je demande en le regardant avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il baisse la tête et dit :

- Je ne voudrais pas que l'armée te tombe dessus, qu'ils te coffrent…

Je le serre dans mes bras en lui promettant de faire attention à moi. Je le fais déjà de toute manière mais faut bien que je le rassure un peu. Non ? Je l'aime tellement. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il est de nouveau avec moi. Cet un an et demi ne paressent plus rien maintenant alors qu'avant son retour, on aurait dit qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Je voudrai ne plus le lâcher. Ses bras m'enlacent avec tant de tendresse que je voudrais en rester prisonnier. Il me mordille l'oreille et finit par me chuchoter :

- Je veux rester près de toi Duo, rattraper cette année où j'étais loin.

- Moi aussi et on va rattraper le temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je veux être avec toi… tous les jours, toutes les nuits.

Je me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux et demande :

- Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ?

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse avant de me demander si j'en ai envie. Je lui réponds sans hésiter. Plutôt deux fois qu'une… non ! Plutôt une fois mais pour l'éternité. C'est vrai que pendant son absence j'ai pensé à notre vie de couple, à une éventuelle cohabitation et même à des fiançailles. J'en ai énormément parlé avec Hilde qui m'a dis de ne pas trop précipiter les choses parce que ça a beau faire un an et demi, on ne s'est vu que quelques mois.

Sans doute qu'elle n'a pas tord, qu'il faut que l'on apprenne à se connaître encore plus, à se découvrir…

Je monte dans ma chambre avec Heero, j'ai besoin de rester seul avec lui. Il s'allonge sur mon lit, moi sur lui. Je pourrais rester comme ça à ne rien faire pendant des heures mais visiblement il n'est pas de cet avis. Il me retourne sous lui pour m'embrasser avec tendresse alors que ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise pour caresser mes hanches et mon ventre. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour se poser dans mon cou. J'en frissonne de plaisir. Une de ses mains entreprend alors de défaire les boutons de ma chemise pendant que l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux. Mes mains parcourent son dos, mes doigts frôlent sa colonne vertébrale le faisant frissonner et ma bouche cherche la sienne. Nos langues s'entrelacent avec sensualité et passion, ses mains retirent ma chemise.

- 'ro…

-Jje serais doux, t'inquiète pas. Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa langue trace un chemin de mon cou jusqu'à un de mes tétons, qu'il titille, avant de partir jusque vers l'élastique de mon boxer et de remonter. De deux doigts, il défait mon jean. Mes mains passent de son bas ventre jusqu'à son torse emportant le t-shirt dans le geste. (avec.) Il l'enlève et le balance à travers la pièce avant que je ne le retourne de manière être à cheval par-dessus lui.

J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découverte et sa main se plaque derrière le bas de mon dos pour me faire à nouveau rouler. Il me débarrasse de mon jean et s'amuse à faire claquer l'élastique de mon boxer contre ma peau. Sa main frôle mon sexe, m'arrachant un gémissement. Sa bouche repart en direction de mon ventre et cette fois, il baisse mon boxer. Il passe sa langue sur mon membre avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, commençant un va et vient.

Sensation irréelle, soupirs sensuels, ses mouvements se font un peu plus rapide mais il s'arrête avant que je n'atteigne l'extase. Lentement, une main glisse sur mes fesse puis des doigts se glissent entre. Il m'embrasse alors que je me crispe sous la douleur.

En attendant, je défais la fermeture de son jean. Quand je suis parfaitement détendu, il me retourne pour que je sois dos à lui et… plus rien. J'entends qu'il baisse ses vêtements puis un bruit d'emballage. Sa bouche s'aventure alors dans mon cou et sur les épaules pendant qu'il me pénètre avec douceur.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Comme je hoche la tête, il commence un va et vient qui nous font gémir de plaisir. Sa main s'active sur ma virilité en même temps. Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent et je sens monter le plaisir. Je finis par me libérer dans un dernier cri de plaisir, suivit par Heero. Il s'écroule sur moi et me caresse tendrement le bras d'une main après s'être retiré.

- Je t'aime Duo.

- Moi aussi Hee-chan.

Je me lève, enfile mon boxer et lui jette le sien.

- Tu viens ? Je demande.

- Où ça ?

- Prendre une douche.

A suivre….


	11. Chapter 11 : j'ai eu chaud

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

Note 2. après tant d'attente, il est enfin là. désolé mes examens m'ont pris énormément de temps.

**Chapitre onze : j'ai eu chaud**

Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire ce que je ressens en ce moment même, je suis heureux, épanoui… Je n'en sais trop rien en faite.

Heero est revenu il y a une semaine et depuis, on est inséparable. Ou presque parce que quand on travaille on ne se voit pas mais pendant notre temps libre, on est toujours ensemble.

Roy est content de revoir son frère, même s'ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Roy et moi, nous avons interverti nos logements, maintenant Roy vit chez Quatre et moi j'ai investi la chambre et la maison d'Heero.

Roy et Hilde peuvent rester ensemble. Oui, ils sont TRES proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire mais j'ai bien l'impression d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il est très tôt, il doit à peine être sept heures, je suis assis sur le rebord d'un toit, les jambes balançant dans le vide, j'observe le ciel s'éclaircir à mesure que le jour se lève. Dans l'immeuble d'en face, il n'y a pas un chat debout. Les volets sont fermés, les rideaux tirés…

Bref, je suis là pour la journée. Mais je ne me plains pas, à part qu'il fait toujours aussi froid. La neige forme une couche épaisse un peu partout sur la ville, recouvrant le moindre petit centimètre carré pas abrité.

Ah ? Il commence a y avoir de l'agitation, des volets s'ouvrent un peu à tous les étages. C'est marrant comme les gens se lèvent tous à la même heure. Je fixe l'avant dernier étage qui lui, ne montre pas signe de vie pour le moment. Une main se pose sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Je retiens un cri, un peu plus et je passais en bas. Je me retourne, prêt à donner un coup de poing à mon éventuel agresseur et m'arrête dans mon mouvement en remarquant que c'est _juste_ Heero. Je me lève et lui fais un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande avec agressivité.

- C'est Hilde qui m'a dis que je pouvais te trouver là.

- Tu m'as fais peur…

- Si l'armée te recherche, elle ne préviendra pas qu'elle est juste derrière toi. Fais attention Duo, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

- ATTENTION ! Je crie en plaquant Heero par terre.

Alors là ! S'en est trop. Je m'explique quand même. Ma future victime est un flic véreux … Bon, ça, on s'en fiche mais ça fait déjà trois jours que j'essaie de l'abattre et qu'elle me crée des difficultés soit en évitant de passer devant les fenêtres, soit en essayant de me tirer dessus. Il est coriace machin. Plaqué contre le rebord du toit, je sors mon arme, la charge et me retourne vivement pour tirer. Je ne prends pas le temps de viser, je sais déjà que ma balle partira en direction des fenêtres. Et attention, tout ça c'est passé en quarante-cinq secondes. A peu près.

- Heero, Barres-toi ! Je lâche froidement sachant parfaitement que sinon il ne m'écoutera pas et de toute manière la peur m'étreint tellement qu'il m'est impossible d'adopter un ton plus détendu.

Je l'entends s'éloigner en silence et m'occupe de ma future victime. Elle a encore disparu et là vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle ne se montrera plus de la journée. J'ai parlé un peu vite je crois. Elle apparaît devant le mur avec la ferme intention de me tirer dessus. Un coup part et je souris.

- Pas assez rapide ! Dis-je en tirant encore deux coups pour m'assurer de sa mort.

Je me lève et range mon arme. J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup là. Je rentre, passablement énervé et claque la porte d'entrée. Heero passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine et je le fusille du regard. Bon au moins, il était bel et bien parti. Du fait que je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la cage d'escaliers, je le pensais rester sur le toit. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et je m'approche pour lui coller une claque.

- Ca te prends souvent ? Demande-t-il.

- Espèce d'abruti, t'aurais pu nous faire tuer ! Je t'avais dis de ne jamais venir me voir ! T'es inconscient, idiot, abruti…

Je me tais. Il me lance un regard noir, les bras croisés. Il a l'air du coup aussi énervé que moi.

- Je t'avais dis que c'était un métier dangereux Duo ! J'aurai pu être en service, accompagné d'un collègue, on aurait pu t'arrêter. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait pu te tirer dessus même si je n'avais pas été là. Si t'as évité la balle c'est justement parce que j'étais là !

Il n'a pas tord… s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pas réagis aussi vite. Mais là… c'était surtout pour lui, pour pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Peut-être bien que sur ce coup j'aurais pu y laisser ma vie. Si je n'avais pas été le plus rapide, je me serais pris sa balle entre les deux yeux avant que ce soit moi qui l'abatte ! Je suis peut-être très doué question visée mais la rapidité, c'est autre chose. Heero sait qu'il a raison et ça m'agace, il a toujours raison. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur pour toi Duo. J'ai perdu des amis lors de mission et je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Je t'aime…

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je pense que vous vous doutez que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… ça me touche énormément. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je ne peux pas te demander d'arrêter de bosser à l'armée parce que je sais que tu aimes ce que tu fais… même si ça me fait peur. Je ferais attention Heero, il ne m'est encore rien arrivé… je suis là, en vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Allez savoir. Je relâche de plus en plus ma garde. En trois jours j'ai failli me faire tuer quatre fois… c'est énorme et j'aurais pu me faire abattre. Heero a raison de s'inquiéter mais j'ai trop de fierté pour lui dire qu'il a raison. Et puis… il peut bien parler lui après tout… il est parti en mission pendant près d'un an et demi sans donner signe de vie les derniers mois…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : mission

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre douze : Mission**

_POV HEERO :_

Je suis réveillé par un tremblement de terre et mets deux minutes à réaliser que ce n'est que Duo qui me secoue. Mon réveille sonne, il est 5h30. Galère, je ne veux pas aller travailler. Enfin, j'ai pas tellement mon mot à dire. Je me lève et m'étirant et vais à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner, suivi de près par mon cher et tendre. Je me serre un verre de lait et vais m'asseoir à table tout en observant Duo, penché dans le frigo. J'en baverais si je n'étais pas aussi endormi. Il est en boxer et son dos musclé semble me narguer. La vie est injuste.

Je déjeune donc tranquillement et vais prendre une douche tout en me brossant les dents (essayer, ça fait des économies d'eau). Duo débarque tel une tornade dans la salle de bain en chantant. C'est tous les matins la même chose, un jour il va tuer cette porte. Je me sèche donc en lui demandant ce qui le mets de si bonne humeur.

-che ché pas.

Ben oui aussi, essayez de parler avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche. J'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est pire entre le fait qu'il postillonne partout en parlant ou le grand sourire dentifrice-mode qu'il m'adresse. Enfin bref, il crache et se rince la bouche avant de répondre :

-je sais pas.

C'est sur, la on comprends mieux. Il se colle contre moi et m'embrasse le cou. Mais merde, pourquoi il fait jamais ça le soir ? Toujours le matin quand je suis pressé et que j'ai pas le temps de m'extasier sur ses caresses. C'est trop injuste d'abord. Je le repousse en douceur et vais dans la chambre m'habiller en soupirant. J'en ai marre de tout ce kaki, pourquoi on aurait pas des uniformes bleus ? Ça serait chouette et coloré. Bref. Je descends mettre ma paire de rangers. Oui oui, les espèces de chaussure hautes avec des kilomètres de lacets et du métal pour que ça pèse plus lourd que ça ne l'ai déjà.

-j'y vais ! Je crie depuis l'entrée.

Duo arrive en courrant et m'embrasse avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée. Ouais tu parles… j'arrive au Q.G et remarque deux dossiers posé sur mon bureau. Un rapport de mission et une nouvelle mission. J'ouvre le second dossier sur lequel est écrit « urgent » et retient un cri.

Soit mon cœur a raté un battement, soit il est totalement arrêter, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque. Des photos de Duo sont agrafées à une feuille que je prends à peine le temps de lire.

Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour mais pourquoi maintenant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde ? J'envoie mes soldats en salle de réunion et les suis, dossier en main.

-je suis désolé Heero. Me dit Trowa.

-fallait que ça arrive.

-tu vas faire quoi ?

-ce qu'on nous demande !

Ou presque… s'il y a une règle d'or dans l'armée c'est sûrement « obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs » et je peux pas y couper mais je peux changer certains détails…

J'explique le cas Duo Maxwell à mes hommes. C'est un tueur à gages travaillant pour la mafia russe. Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour savoir quoi faire, Duo n'est pas le premier.

-je ne veux pas de bavures.

-oui chef !

-et je le veux vivant.

Ma remarque ne les surprend pas plus que ça. Eux aussi sont la pour m'obéir. De toute façon, on ne tue que si les choses tournent mal et que nos vies sont en danger. Je ne voudrais pas que Duo meurt… nous partons nous équiper, armes et gilet pare-balles. On ne sait jamais. Même si je connais Duo, je sais pas comment il peut réagir dans ce genre de situation.

Un de nos éclaireurs nous indique sa position et nous partons. On y va, discret et sûr de soi. Alors qu'on entre dans l'immeuble, je donne les dernières recommandations, sécurité et discrétion.

On monte jusqu'au toit, nos pas ne font pas de bruit, nous nous déplaçons avec l'agilité d'un chat, se séparent en deux groupes. Tout est calculé, tout est programmé. Pas de fautes, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

Duo est dos à nous. Un genoux à terre, l'autre lui servant d'appuie pour son arme. Il est concentré ça se sent. Je fais signe à mes hommes d'y aller et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir, un soldat le plaque au sol, les mains dans le dos. Il lui tient les poignets d'une main, l'autre sur sa tête, un genou sur sa nuque. Une technique qu'on apprend pour maîtriser les ennemis. Je m'approche.

-un tueur a gages est censé avoir l'ouïe fine Maxwell.

Il lève les yeux et sourit, moqueur.

-va mourir. Lâche-t-il.

-emmenez-le. J'ordonne.

Un soldat le menottes et le relève. Quand ils passent devant moi, je murmure :

-je t'avais prévenu.

Ça n'a pas tellement l'air de lui faire peur, on dirait plutôt que ça l'amuse. Et moi dans l'histoire, je vais devoir le sortir de cette merde…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13: un accord

Titre : tueur à gages

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

**Chapitre treize : un accord**

_POV DUO :_

Ça fait bien une heure et demi que j'attends dans cette salle pourrie au mur nu et délavé dont les tâches brunâtres, sans doute de sang séché ressortent sous la lumière diffusé par l'ampoule nue qui pend au plafond. Mes chaussures collent sur le sol crasseux et je commence à avoir mal aux fesses sur cette chaise bancale. Mes mains menottées sont posées sur la table rouillée devant moi, pour passer le temps, je m'amuse à arracher des petits bouts de métal orangé. Sur le mur à ma droite, une porte se découpe à coté de laquelle, un soldat attend, bras croisés.

J'en ai marre, je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends, ça me tue.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, mon regard est fixé devant moi. J'entends un murmure puis la porte se referme. Je me prends une claque à l'arrière du crâne et Heero vient se poster devant moi, de l'autre coté de la table, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demande-t-il avec le ton froid qu'il adore prendre quand il veux paraître sérieux.

- Je joue pas… pourquoi ?

- On dirait que ça t'amuse.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire et croise les bras. Ok. J'essaie mais finis par renoncer.

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer non ?

- Sauf que c'est moi qui te sors de là Duo et ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Ben t'attends quoi pour me faire sortir alors ?

- Il m'a fallu une heure pour tout expliquer à mon supérieur et trouver un arrangement.

Je me lève et lâche :

- Bah si c'est arrangé on peut y aller.

Il soupire. Peut-être bien d'accord, on dirait que ça m'amuse mais c'est surtout que j'ai peur et que c'est un sentiment que je n'aime pas montrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver, si je vais aller en prison, si je vais me faire tuer… peur de l'inconnu. Heero passe derrière moi et appuie sa main sur mon épaule pour que je me rasseye.

- Sauf que ça dépend de toi.

Il refait le tour de la table, tire la chaise et s'assieds avant de poursuivre :

- Si tu promets d'arrêter…

- D'accord !

- Et que tu le fais… Bordel Duo, t'es un assassin.

- Toi aussi tu tues des gens. Je fais remarquer en fixant le plafond.

- Mais je le fais pour sauver des vies, pas pour protéger des pourritures !

La porte s'ouvre et Heero se lève en baissant la tête.

-Yuy ?

- Oui mon commandant ?

- Où en est cet arrangement ?

- Je lui expliquais les conditions de sa libération.

Une ombre passe à coté de moi pour se placer à coté d'Heero. Miiiiince ! Le commandant est une femme ! Heero est sous les ordres d'une nana habillé en mec ! La blague ! Jolie bout de femme tout de même, un visage fin, des longs cheveux blond, des yeux gris… elle se penche vers moi et lâche :

- Voici donc Mr Maxwell… très bel homme en effet.

- Merci. Je dis avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis le commandant Lee. Votre cas est particulier Maxwell. Mais vous avez beaucoup de chance que j'apprécie énormément Yuy et qu'en aucun cas je ne voudrai voir son mariage annulé parce que vous êtes en prison…

Je jette un regard surpris à Heero qui hausse une épaule. Lee continue :

- Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : vous arrêtez de bosser comme tueur à gages et vous me livrez votre patron.

- Qui vous dit que j'arrêterais vraiment ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix sans quoi vous risquez de finir votre vie en prison, je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que vous y alliez. Et puis je suis sûr qu'Heero ne serait pas contre un nouveau tireur dans son élite…

Je la fixe, un sourcil levé. Elle me propose un job ?

- Ca vous évitera d'avoir envie de reprendre votre métier de tueur à gages. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Faut que je réfléchisse. Quand à mon boss… Je tiens pas tellement à me faire abattre…

- Nous vous promettons de faire les choses dans la plus grande discrétion et si vous le voulez, nous pouvons envoyer des soldats pour vous protéger, disons… Jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez en sécurité…

Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Ça allait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas aller en prison, Heero ne le supporterait pas et je veux pas qu'il aille mal à cause de moi ou de ce que j'ai fait… et je ne tiens pas non plus à avoir des mecs sur mon dos 24h sur 24 pour me protéger… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois me sentir en danger ou pas… Je suis plutôt confiant. Nouveau soupire et je finis par dire :

- Il s'appelle Wufei Chang.

Je donne l'adresse et Heero m'enlève mes menottes. Il a l'air vraiment soulagé et a un micro sourire trop chou qui me donne juste envie de l'embrasser. Il remercie le commandant au moins dix fois en deux minutes. Je la remercie également en souriant et attends qu'elle quitte la pièce pour me tourner vers Heero, un sourcil levé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

- J'ai du exagérer un peu pour être sûr qu'elle te laisse sortir…

- T'as totalement pété une douille. Elle va bien voir qui aura pas de mariage.

- Oh la ferme ! J'aurai pu te laisser là !

Je sursaute étonné par sa soudaine agressivité. M'en voudrait-il ? Je m'approche et passe une main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Merci Hee-chan.

- Hn. Viens on rentre.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : au final

Titre : tueur à gages

Genre : euh… hors sujet mdr. Rien à voir avec le manga

Note : les persos ne sont pas à moi qu'on soit clair mdr

Note n°2: je suis fière de cette fic. :)

**Chapitre quatorze : au final**

- Concentrez-vous soldats ! Vous êtes en entraînement ! Bon, nettoyez vos armes on se revoit demain ! N'oubliez pas de tirer une fois à vide !

Ma voix résonne dans le stand de tire où des soldats se relèvent des stalles où ils étaient allongés à plat ventre. Moi ? Ben c'est Duo Maxwell, j'entraîne les soldats au tir. J'ai cessé d'être tueur à gages pour travailler pour Heero.

Wufei a été arrêté, personne n'a essayé de m'abattre puisque personne n'a jamais su que j'étais le mouchard. N'ayant plus de patron, je pouvais facilement accepter le contrat proposé par l'armée sans attirer l'attention.

Ca fait deux mois déjà et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Non, 'Ro et moi ne sommes ni fiancé, ni marié. On vit toujours ensemble, on prévoit même de déménager. Enfin… moi je juge qu'on est bien là mais Heero en a marre du paysage alors bon… et puis on sera plus près de Hilde et Roy. Eux ils sont fiancés, et Hilde est enceinte aussi. Quatre ? Oh il vit avec Trowa, la vie est belle…

-Mac, tu vas tuer quelqu'un !

Le cadet de l'élite s'excuse et pointe son canon vers le plafond. Je les observe ranger leurs armes et me dirige vers Heero qui attend, bras croisés, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il me regarde avec un micro sourire et dit :

- Tu as du retard.

- J'ai perdu du temps en cherchant les cartouches !

Il fronce les sourcils. C'est lui qui range tout le matériel et il est archi maniaque. Mais ma foi, j'ai eu du mal à mettre la main sur les cartouches. Je le suis hors du stand de tir et le dépasse pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Oui, j'ai mon permis et j'ai une voiture.

J'ai en effet une demi-heure de retard, car il est 18h et que nous devons rentrer, nous laver, nous habiller et rejoindre les autres au restaurant. Oui je précise, j'ai été mis au courant ce matin au petit déjeuner, il était 5 heures du matin. Je suis Toujours le dernier au courant.

- Tu comptes me dire bonjour ? Je demande en regardant Heero attacher sa ceinture.

- On s'est déjà vu.

- Euh… oui, au petit-déjeuner.

Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je démarre la voiture et direction maison. Je vais me laver. Non non, tout seul. Je vais ensuite m'habiller. J'enfile un jean et une chemise blanche. Ben oui, un minimum de classe voyons. Je ne tiens pas à me faire assassiner par Quatre parce que je me suis habillé à l'arrache pour aller manger dehors.

Une fois Heero prêt, on part. Lui, il porte un jean et une chemise noir. Ses cheveux sont encore plus rebelles que d'habitude et ça lui donne un air sauvage absolument irrésistible. Hilde est vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel. Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et salue Heero. A coté d'elle, Roy est habillé tout de noir. Des chaussures au t-shirt en passant par le jean. Quatre est tout en blanc et Trowa… a momentanément disparu. Il revient vers nous, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche et nous salue avant de dire :

- On peut y aller.

Il nous fait traverser tout le restaurant où une table libre nous attend. Je déteste les restaurants. Parce que c'est long à l'attente et puis ça coûte cher. M'enfin, je suis content d'être avec eux, parce qu'on rigole bien. Bref, un dîner de famille.

Je n'ai jamais vu Hilde manger autant, ce qui m'étonne. Elle dit que c'est les hormones de grossesse mais je doute qu'en un mois elle a déjà autant d'envie… bref. Moi j'attends déjà le dessert alors que les autres finissent tranquillement. J'en profite pour observer les gens autour de moi. A la table de droite, un couple s'engueule. A gauche, une adolescente dîne avec ses parents. Deux tables plus loin, une vieille se cure le nez. Je vous jure les gens font des choses bizarres. Prit dans ma concentration, je sursaute en voyant Heero se mettre à genoux devant moi.

- Duo… je voudrais profiter du fait que nous soyons tous réunis, pour te dire, combien je t'aime.

Je n'ose pas imaginer ma tête. Je suis totalement ahuri.

- Je tiens énormément à toi, alors aujourd'hui, devant tous, je voudrais te demander.

Là je réalise totalement. Heero sort une boite de sa poche et l'ouvre. Elle contient un anneau avec un H et un D gravé dessus.

- Veux-tu m'épouser.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me laisse tomber à genoux et embrasse Heero avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Oui je le veux.

On se lève alors que les autres applaudissent. Hilde me fait un énorme sourire. Elle le savait cette chacal ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre croyez-moi. On se rassoit pour finir le repas et direction maison. Pendant tout le trajet je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil sur ma bague. Elle est magnifique, tout simplement. J'ouvre la porte de la maison toujours avec ce sourire heureux et abruti. Heero a à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui que déjà je le plaque contre pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Je t'aime ! Je chuchote avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Mes mains caressent ses hanches, se glissent sous sa chemise. Sa bouche s'aventure dans mon cou alors que ses mains caressent mon dos avec tendresse. Je le tire à l'étage, lui retirant sa chemise en chemin. Il referme la porte de la chambre et je le plaque contre. Le dos contre le battant, il gémit alors qu'une de mes mains se glisse sur l'avant de son jean, lui embrassant le cou. Je me détache de lui pour retirer ma chemise et vais m'allonger sur le lit, Heero par-dessus moi. Ses mains s'activent à défaire ma ceinture alors que j'ai déjà ouvert son jean. Sa bouche descend lentement sur mon torse, sa langue caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau, s'arrêtant sur l'élastique de mon boxer qui descend avec mon pantalon. Sa bouche se saisit de mon membre et commence un va et vient, m'arrachant des gémissements. Ses mains caressent mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il accélère son mouvement. Je finis par me libérer entre ses lèvres dans un dernier cri de plaisir. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser. Je le retourne sous moi et retire son jean et son pantalon, ma main commençant un va et vient sur son sexe. Ses gémissements au creux de mon oreille me font frissonner. Ma bouche l'embrasse partout avant de remplacer ma main. Mes mains cherchent les siennes, enlaçant nos doigts. J'accélère puis ralentis le rythme des va et vient. Il finit par se libérer. Je m'allonge un moment sur lui, il a le souffle court.

- Je t'aime Duo. Murmure-t-il.

- Moi aussi…

Ça c'est sûr, je suis loin d'oublier ce jour. Il est sans aucun doute le plus beau de toute ma vie.

Fin…


End file.
